Kingdom Hearts III Road's End
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: Three months have passed since Sora recieved the letter from King Mickey. A strange new power looms in the shadows causing so many questions. Why are the Heartless back? Have Orginisation XIII been revived? And all the answers revolve around a boy, Soriku
1. The Dream

**Meet You At Roads End**

**Hi this story took a long time to make so please try to enjoy and I tried hard on the spelling okay enjoy! **

I opened my eyes I was in some kind of city the buildings seemed to reach the sky, it was raining and there was fog everywhere making it impossible to see. I tried to walk but I found my feet unable to move, I looked down and noticed the ground seemed to be turning into a liquid. I tried to move but it was useless and I found myself quickly falling through the liquid and deep into the unknown waters. I tried to hold my breath but I soon realised I could breath. I slowly stood up and took a few steps forward as I did I noticed a small light, I followed it and as I did the light grew bigger. As I moved closer I realised it was getting easier to run and I could feel the breeze on my legs. I stopped and realised I was no longer in the water but in the middle of a forest, I looked around and saw a boy around my age with brownish hair slightly tanned skin wearing black clothes. I couldn't see his face so I called out to him but nothing came out all the same he slowly turned around and as he did I felt an immense pain in my chest and I started to feel sick as I fell to the floor the last thing I remember where a pair of blue piercing eyes.

I managed to open my eyes with some difficulty, I looked around I seemed to be in a castle of some sort.

The walls were a rich cream colour and the floor was deep lushes red, as I looked around I noticed a door at the far end of the room. It was a white door which was such a pale white that it seemed to shine. I slowly walked to the door as it was the only exit of the room, but as I did I suddenly heard what sounded like shattering of glass. I turned around and what I saw made my eyes go wide, the floor was slowly breaking apart and falling to what seemed like a bottomless pit. I started to run for the door but the faster I ran the faster the floor fell a part. I was only a few meters away from the door but if it would only be a few seconds until the floor was totally gone and me with it. So I jumped. As I did everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as my feet left the floor the floor that had been hot on my tail over took me and the whole floor had totally fallen apart. I then realised as I got closer to the door that there was a good chance I would not make it but as soon as I felt the cold metal of the door handle touched my skin the feeling left me and I clang on for dear life.

The happy feeling soon left me as I felt my hands slip, my body was to much for my arms and as hard as I tried to pull myself up I couldn't and my hands unravelled and let go of the handle. Once my hand let go I shut my eyes hoping for my death to be quick and for my body to hit the bottom of the pit quickly…..but I felt nothing. Reluctantly I opened one eye but I did not see a bottomless pit I saw a clock tower. My second eye snapped open and I forced my body to pull itself up ignoring the pain in my shoulders, I stared at the huge clock tower and then looked at my surroundings. I was in some type of town, the buildings looked like they were straight from a fairy story, and they were small long buildings with fire orange doors and beautiful carvings on the walls of the building.

But for some reason my eyes seemed to wonder back to the clock tower, there was something about it. For one thing it was much taller than any other buildings around me, It had to curved pieces of wood painted red sticking out of the roof and each piece of wood held a large bell which was more yellow than freshly picked lemons. But it wasn't just the way it looked it was like the whole building held secrets about us we wish we never knew.

I looked at the clock tower, as I did the wind started to move towards the clock tower as if too say "go in". I hesitated for a second but then I slowly took a step forward, as I did I felt like millions of eyes were watching me but the streets were deserted. I opened the door to the tower and it made a noise like a whining child, I looked inside. It was very hard to see anything but I could make out in the dim light a window with a curtain over it. I pulled open the curtain and the sunlight came through, the sudden light caused me to cover my eyes as if the sight of the sunlight was hideous. I noticed on the floor a small path of light hitting an exact spot on the floor, I looked at the light it was shaped in the form of a cross. I looked puzzled at the mark and bent down to feel were the mark was, as I did I notice that the floor board was loose. Curiously I opened it and looked inside. There seemed to be nothing but as I was about to put the floor board back I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I tried to get a look at it but it was still to dark to see what it was exactly but it seemed to be some type of necklace of some sort.  
I slowly reached in to fish it out; as soon as my fingers grazed the object I felt an indescribable pain that felt like a sword had sliced through my heart. I yelled in pain and took my hand away. I stared at the object it was now glowing a bright gold but soon it stopped glowing and I looked at it carefully as if at any moment it would spring to life. Though it did not spring to life id did something just as eye widening. It slowly levitated out of the floor board and into my hands. I shut my eyes expecting the same pain as before but it never came, as I opened my eyes I saw that it seemed to be a type of necklace it had silver chains and at the bottom was a silver crown. I looked at it for seemed like an hour; I gazed at it as if hypnotized by it. I slowly without even relishing it put it around my neck. The second it touched my skin there was a loud crash from outside.

I ran down the old stairs and ran into the streets, I saw a man in his twenties with brown hair and violet eyes being chased by two creatures. I stared at the creatures with a mixture of horror and amazement. They had ear that curled at the ends with long arms that moved about like a dancer and huge red claws at the end. Their face was long and they had jaws with sharp teeth that looked like they could cut through metal. They had huge wings that were slightly torn and battered with small sharp spikes at the end. There legs were quite small and they seemed to hunch slightly. They had feet which like there ears curled up.

The man screamed again, which broke my gaze on them. I needed a weapon but I had nothing, but the man would be a dead man if I left, I found a trash can lid and swung it at a creature with all my might. The creature was heading for the man but the impact of the lid caused him to crash into a nearby window. The other creature turned his attention on me, he snarled and dived towards me, but as he made his way towards me he caught a glimpse of my new necklace his beady eyes widened and he screamed in pain and flew off in the other direction. I looked at what had happened and I went over to the trembling man to see if he was okay, but as I did he slowly disappeared. I looked shocked and confused at what had happened and soon everything was disappearing, first the clock tower then the building and then the sky and finally….me. Yes I was disappearing too!

I screamed in horror as my hand started to vanish and then my body


	2. Not All Is What It Seems

I screamed loudly, I sweat all over me and I had a throbbing headache. Once I had calmed down a bit I looked at my surrondings. I was in my room. I sighed heavily and layed on my bed again as I felt the early morning rays seak through my window and onto my dazed form. "Just a dream" I told myself but then I felt something cold around my neck, I bent my head and what I saw nearly made me scream again. There was the necklace still around my neck. "no...iiimmpossible" I told myself. But as much as I tried to find a reason I could not find any, I got out of bed and took a deep breath.  
"Okay I've just gotta calm down and think about this" I told myself shakily  
"Tike you gotta get up or you'll be late for school" I heard my moms voice from downstairs. I sighed, my real name was Conor but my mum called me that because it was my nickname because I was shorter than anybody else. I slowly got changed for school. I picked a pair of baggy pants with a money belt and a chain around it in the shape of a skull and put them on. I found a dark T-shirt with a picture of an angel and devil on it and put it over my bare chest. I grabbed my navy brown over-coat wich had many different straps for style. I went downstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and what I saw made me jump a little. My usual crazy uncontrollable spikey hair was the same but instead of being a brownish red it had turn milk choclate colour. I stared at my hair closely for a few minutes until my mothers voice snapped me back to reality.  
"Tike you wait any longer and your going to be late so get going now!"  
I sighed and mumbeled parents under my breath,grabbed my rucksack and swung it over my shoulder and ran for the door.  
"CRAP!" I shouted as I ran down the stret I was going to be late I knew it I had 10 minutes to walk or in my case run like a bat out of hell before school started.

I ran as fast as I could dogding the market people who were already buying various items.  
"Its times like these I wish I could fly" I sighed as I dodged another man but infront of me was a mssive crowd of people and before I could move I was stuck in the crowd. I tried to get through the crowd but it was no use it was like trying to get through a maze while blindfolded and hoping on one leg. As I was about to give up hope a familiar hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of what seemed like a never ending crowd. In front of me stood my friend Mathew he had longish ( a little higher than his shoulders silver hair (not joking its silver) and brown eyes that seemed to hold untold secrets. He had a good build and was wearing a pair of black jeans with a belt of a bull on it and a red t-shirt with a dark brown trainers on.  
"Hey Tike looks like you were in need of help" he smirekd  
" oh shut up captin" I smirked back.  
All of our friends hhd nicknames for each other we called Mathew captain because he was a year older than us and the leader of the group.  
He grinned and took my hand "we better go then unless you want Mr.Pinfield to give us an hour lecture again"  
I groaned at just the thought and looked at my watch again "OH DOUBLE CRAP!" I shouted causing a few people to stare. We only had 4 minutes to get to school before the bell went we were officially screwed.  
"Hey turn that frown upside down I have a short-cut" said Mathew  
"This better be the last short-cut I was luckily to still have all 10 fingers" I mumbled  
"Hey who needs 10 fingers anyway" asked Mathew  
"Sometimes I wonder if Mathew brings down our intelligence since he's our captain" I said while grinning  
"Do I detect a challenge your on!" yelled Mathew in a playful way  
We looked at each other and smirked and in a spilt second we were both racing to our school both neck and neck both laughing all the way.

Me and Mathew ran down the hall and made our way to our first lesson and we managed to jump throgh just before the bell rang. We picked yourself up looking embaressed at the fact we had just jumped through a doorway. We sta down in our usual seats in the back row and I began to think about the necklace for some reason I didn't wan't to take it off. I looked at the necklace careful examining its shape when my teachers voice snapped me back to reality.  
"I would prefer if you looked at the bored than at your clothing Mr.Gleeson" said a slurpy voice. I mumbled a sorry and got back to my books trying to think of anything but my necklace.  
Finally after 4 periods the bell finally rang for lunch and I hopeed over my table and ran out of the classroom and into the cafeteria. I waited paitently in line for my lunch and when I finally got there I wish I hadn't.It seemed to b some type of slimey green pasta wich made me turn around and head for my usual table. Some of my friends were already there, Kevin was there his nickname was bouncer because of his nature to like to bounce, there was Katie who was Kat because of here love for Kats and there was also Olivia I had a huge crush on here, Her nickname was Angelk because of her innocence and her kindness.  
"Hey tike wheres Mathew and Red Head?" asked Kevin  
"Dunno probably trying to find new ways to scare the janitor"I replied with a smirk  
"haha-...hey Tike whats with the necklace?" asked Katie  
"In all honesty Kat...I have no idea" I sighed  
"what do you mean?" asked Angel  
"well I had this weird dream and when I woke up it was...well around my neck" I said  
"Tike did you get into the sugar again" Kevin said grinning  
"oh haha" I said and punched him playfully  
Kevin was about my age he had green eyes with blondish brown spikey hair and a red jacked with a white T-shirt and blue shorts with black trainers.  
Katie had brown hair waith tanned skin and brown eyes with a blue T0shirt wich said "I LOVE PEPSIE!" on it and white trainers  
Olivia hand brown hair that was up to her shoulders she had violet eyes she had a white T-shirt and a light violet skirt and white trainers.  
"hey that hurt" pouted Kevin  
"hey you have no right to pout I am the pouting master" I said pouting even cuiter  
"Ill beat you some day" said Kevin  
Just then a pair of hands covered my eyes and a familiar voice said  
"guess who?"  
"well I think it may be an extra large hairy retarded gorilla who escaprd from the zoo" I said and when mathew took his hands away I said  
"oh just mathew well I was close"  
"you wanna have another race?" he said in a challenging position  
"ohhhhhh bring it" I said while getting up  
"can both of you stop challenging the other just for one day" groaned Angel.

AFTER SCHOOL

I was walking out of the school when Mathew ran up next to me.  
"Tike are you sure your okay?" he asked concerened  
"What do you mean?" I asked trying to lie but failing misreably  
"You know what I mean" he said frowning slightly  
"Look mathew it's nothing I just...been having weird dreams thats all" I said sighing  
"And the necklace" he asked  
"Like I said before I have no-"I started but he interupted  
"not that why havent you taken it off" he asked  
"why would I want to" I asked  
He didn't say anything but he tried to take the necklace off and without even noticing I had grabbed his hand stopping him.  
"I din't I mean I do" I stuttered confused of what I had just done.  
Mathew sighed and told me four words  
"It isn't safe anymore" and with that he took off running down the path leaving me completely bewildered.

AT NIGHT

I lay on my bed wondering what he ment, I sighed and looked outside and what I saw nearly made me fall out of bed. Outside there seemed to be a huge ball of energy and it was slowly dragging trees and other objects into it.  
"oh (curse word)!..wait a minute OLIVIA LIVES NEAR THERE!" I panicked and I jumped out of the window and landed on the path and ran down the path praying she was alright. As I got closer I could feel millions of eyes watching me, but I kept on running until I saw a huge pool of darkness appear infront of me and creatures started to appear.  
"THE CREATURES FROM MY DREAM" I shouted and one of them lunged at me causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up and saw the creature heading towards me. Just them my necklace started glowing and there was a huge flash of light and the creatures had dissolved into darkness. I stared around and saw that my necklace had gone and in its place was what looked like a gaint key. It had a yellow handle and a sliver bottom and I could hear a faint voice say "keyblade".  
I stared at the key for a while until I relised more of the creatures where coming out of the darkness. I slowly picked up the key and charged at them head on.


	3. In a World Without You

I swung the weapon with all my might and sent on of the creatures flying into a rock, but every time I killed one, ten took its place. I knew I had to get out of here so I dodge one of the creatures and ran as fast I could up to Cosmo Hill and when I reached the top I saw Mathew.

"Mathew we gotta find Angel she's not safe" I said catching my breath

"There coming" he said in an emotionless voice

"What" I said confused

"The door is open Tike now we can get back our true memories" he said with a little heist

"What are you on about?" I asked

"IT'S ALL A LIE" he shouted causing me to jump and he calmed down and said

"All our lives it's been a fake not real they kept the truth away from us!" he said

"Mathew you're scaring me" I said nervously

"There's only one way to get our true memories and leave this place I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS" he yelled

He slowly reached out his hand as if to say grab my hand.

"Mathew" I said nearly scared to death

Just then a pool of darkness surrounds Mathews and stats rapping round his body.

"MATHEW!" I screamed and I ran towards him but soon I was also stuck in the pool of darkness, so I try to reach for his hand trying to grab onto his fingers but it was no use and soon we were both sucked into the darkness.

CHAPTER 2

IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOU

I felt a cold breeze against my skin and my eyes slowly opened up and relived I was lying on the ground. I slowly tried to get up but as I did I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head causing me to fall back down again. I groaned and using all my might pushed myself upright. I looked around and held my hand near my chest.

"Where am I?" I asked myself while turning around

"I don't remember this part of Dawn City well might as well look around" I said and then I realised I had something heavy in my hand. I looked down and saw the sword was still in my hand.

"It's still here it wasn't a dream but that means oh god Mathew and my home all gone…nothing left" I said I could feel the tears whelming in my eyes, my family my friends my home all gone. I buried my hand into my arms and started to cry, I don't think I had ever cried so much before in my life. I would have continued to if I didn't feel a hand nudge me. I slowly looked up to see a man in his late thirties with yellow hair a big build an expression on his face that looked like he was part of the army and a toothpick in his mouth.

"You okay Kid?" he asked

"No I lost my friends and my home and my family!" I sobbed

"What do you mean kid it's not likely there dead especially if you turned up here" he said

"Huh?" I said I was lost for words

"This world is Twilight Town where those who loose there worlds end up" he said with a smirk

"Huh!" I said again I was even more lost for words

He old man smacked me hard on the head

"What's the hell wrong with you kid don't you have your head screwed on right?" he snapped

"Hey I'm not from around here alright gramps!" I snapped back

The man grumbled and continued

"Anyway if you ended up here your friend will have too"

My eyes widened at this last part

"There here I can go found them!" I jumped to my feet but the man grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me down.

"Listen kid don't go out there those creatures our dangerous and they would certainly go after you, you would make a perfect snack" he growled

"LEMME GO I WANT TO FIND MY FRIENDS AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I shouted stubbornly

He looked at me for a second before smiling and grabbing my legs and swinging me over his shoulder and walks off with me while I threw a tantrum.

"LEMME GO RIGHT NOW YOUR PEVERT I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed which in response the man laughed and called my idiot.

I had lost the will to continue the tantrum after an hour when I finally realised it wasn't going to get me anywhere, suddenly he stopped walking and dropped me on the ground causing me to whack my head on the ground.

"OWWW EVER HEARD OF A LITTLE WARNING" I snapped

"I did warn you" he said

"When?" I snapped

"When I dropped you" he smirked

"I hate you" I grumbled as I lifted myself up.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"Were here" he said flatly

"Where's here?" I asked

"Nowhere" he answered

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!" I snapped!

He laughed and made his way to house with strange brick work and a circular chimney and walked inside, hesitating for a few seconds I followed.

Inside was even stranger there was a fire on the far end and there was a counter that had mops with arms cleaning the floor and little small creatures with what looked like a round ball on there heads were putting books away.

"I think I took a wrong turn and ended up in the Wizard of Oz" I said eyes wide

"What have you never seen a broom with hands mopping the floor" he asked in a normal voice.

"You're joking right?" I asked him as if he was crazy


	4. Memories consumed

It had been a rough day for Tike he slowly sat on the unfamilar damp bed and tried to fall asleep.

DREAM

He woke up to see himself in a castle with glass balls on stands everywhere. He looked around curiously and saw a staircase bending into a circle but slowly getting higher and higher. He looked around and seeing no other way out he started running up the stairs. He had been running some distance when he heard what sounded like glass shattering. He looked behind him and saw the glass braking away into what seemed like a bottomless pit. He tried to scream but nothing came out and Tike continued to run up the stairs as fast as he could but the glass was catching up to him fast. He looked up ahead and saw a door glowing at the end of the circular staircase. Seeing this Tike started to run faster and faster he reached for the door and grabbed the handle and as he did he felt something strange inside of him but considering that there was a staircase behind him breaking away he ignored it and ran in. This room was exactly the same as the one he was originally in except in the far corner was a girl slightly older than Tike with blonde hair and sea blue eyes drawing while sitting in a glass chair. Tike slowly walked to the girl and he was only a meter away from her when she held up her drawing in front of him. He was surprised to see a picture of him except he was in some type of giant glass container that was shaped like a flower bud.  
Suddenly the ground started to rumble and two pieces of glass shot out of the ground opposite sides of Tike. The two pieces curved and formed the same flower bud container in the picture with Tike in it. Tike looked at the girl through the glass  
Who was now right next to him outside the container and she pressed a hand on the glass and had a look of sadness and regret in her eyes and she whispered one sentence  
"You're not even meant to exist"  
Tike slowly felt himself falling and he opened his eyes and saw he was falling out of the sky and was nearing to an ocean and he tried to scream but still no sound came out. As his body hit the water he was sure he was going to die but even after hitting the water he didn't feel wet he still felt dry. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was underwater on the bottom of the ocean. The first thing that hit him was he couldn't breath, Tike panicked and tried to hold his breath but after twenty seconds he was finding hard to hold his breath and he could feel the pain in his throat and soon it was unbearable and he opened his mouth trying to make his death quicker. But no water came in…instead air filled his lungs. He had an expression on his face with a mixture of relief and confusing. He looked around and saw nothing, but as he took a step forward there was a blinding light and he covered his eyes at the sudden shock but uncovered them slowly as he saw birds flying from the blinding light and high into the darkness.

"Last time I checked birds don't fly in water" Tike muttered to himself.

He looked down and saw that the light had revealed a green glass platform

Tike look at the platform he was standing on and them he heard a faint voice

"So much do...so little time...take your time...step into the light"

Tike slowly walked towards the centre of the platform where there was a faint light and he looked around until the sma e voice said.

"Good now withdraw your weapon"

Tike slowly stuck his hand out and in a golden flash the kyblade appeared in his right hand.

Suddenly Neo Shadows appeared around him

"there will be times to figh...and times to heal...either way keep your light burning strong"

Tike slashed at the Neo Shadows and blocked their attempts to strike him. Unfortunantly one appeared behind him and struck him in the back.

Tike winced in pain and slashed at the Neo Shadow and finished the rest off.

"Very good" came the same faint voice

Tike looked around trying to find the owner of the voice but he was alone.

Tike heard what sounded like glass being shattered. He looked at the platform but what he saw was not glass shatering but the platform itself. Before he could think twice the rest of the platform broke away into what looked like a botomless pitt and Tike with it, but as he fell he heard the voice say one last thing

"he looks just like you"

END OF DREAM

Tike eys snapped open he had sweat all over him and his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He rubbed his head wiping the sweat off of his face


	5. Under The Moonlight

Chapter 2

"Face it Goofy were lost!" yelled Donald

"But I was sure that the next planet was too the left" said Goofy in his usually clumsy manner.

"You said Right Not Left!" yelled Donald

"I did…Oh yeah so I did!" he smiled as Donald stared having a fit. Sora chuckled to himself, it had been half a year since They had defeated the Organization, and Sora had sadly had to return to Disney Castle when He, Riku and Kairi had got a letter from the king in the bottle, he slowly reached into his pocket and read it through again.

Dear SOra

I'm sorry about the bad handwriting, but I am in a hurry.

Something dreadful has happened, I was in my palace when I saw what looked like a meteor shower, but the worst part was I thought I saw something that wasn't just a meteor, so I looked through my telescope, and it appeared to be a human boy, before I could react he disappeared in a blinding light, something is wrong and I need you and Riku over here as soon as possible.

Your pal

Mickey Mouse

PS Minnie says hi

Sora wondered what this was all about, but he remembered when he first had the dream, he too had been falling in a Meteor shower. Was there a connection? And who was this boy… he just hoped that Kairi would be safe. A loud voice brought him back to reality, he lifted his head to see the concerned face of his Silver Haired Frined. Riku had gotten taller again and had cut his hair to its original length. Sora smiled and nooded to his friend, to assure him he was alright, unconvinced Riku nodded and returned to the ship control panel ,Sora looked over towards his two friends, They were still fighting, Wait Donald was doing the Arguing and Goofy was doing the smiling cluelessy. Sora felt a grin crack on his face and he walked towards his friends.

"NOW THANKS TO YOU, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" yelled Donald

"Oh gosh lighten up Donald, Remember every Silver Lining has a Cloud" smiled Goofy and Sora laughed at the fact his friend had got the saying the wrong way round. He looked towards the control panel and out the window, he loved gazing at the stars. Sometimes they would remind him of things in his life, but most of the time they reminded him of Kairi and how they had shared their first kiss, under the moonlight.

Hope you like please R&R

Sora: what's with the different font?

Me: so people will see it better

Riku: like anyone would read this story anyway

Me: I can still make you have a horrifying accident with a heratless and hairdryer in the next chapter

Rikue: I'll shut up


	6. New Faces, Old Memories

I slowly opened my eyes, I could feel the pain in my back as I slowly rose to my feet, I rubbed my eyes and took a look around. Too my surprise I realised I was no longer in the small shop, the old man was no where to be seen, and by the looks of it, I was nowhere near the shop. I seemed to be in some sort of Town, the sun seemed to be setting, the houses were small but had a cosy feel, even on the outside. My eyes caught the largest building, it seemed to be a Clock Tower, it stood out long and proud, leaving the other buildings in its shadow. I looked at it slowly and then I heard something behind me, I spun round and saw a man in a black hooded coat, his face totally concealed.

"Roxas?" he asked, looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"No…you can't be him…your too young…wait…" said the man and he bent his back towards me and looked closer and then laughed.

"I don't believe it! It's really you!" laughed the man

"What the heck are you talking about!" I yelled

"Boy wait to Axel gets a load of this" laughed the man

"…Axel?" I said slowly, that name, sounded so familiar. The man laughed again and then returned to a normal pose and thrust his arms forward like he was about to attack, I bent my knees, read to fight. But then he stood up straight.

"Wait why should I fight you? You don't have it yet…" he said chuckling slightly

"Have what?" I asked him.

He chuckled and waved at me.

"You play nice with my toys now" he laughed and disappeared into what seemed like a portal of darkness. I blinked in surprise as a white light appeared and four strange white creatures appeared. There whole skinny bodies twisted in an unusual way and I felt my blood run cold as I saw them.

"Soriku use your heart!" yelled a slightly high pitched voice.

My head spun round and I saw another cloaked figure, but this one a lot smaller and he had giant round ears. I turned around only to see one of the creatures speed towards me like a rocket, its body still twisting. I screamed and shut my eyes, only to feel a warm glow coming from in front of me, I opened my eyes and saw the four creatures gone and I felt something heavy in my right hand, I looked down and what I saw made me jump. It seemed to be a giant key, it had a gold handle, and a white blade and had a keychain attached to it with the same face as the strange hooded creature.It was the same key as last time…they called it…the keyblade. I then remembered the person and spun round and he walked towards me holding an exact copy of the giant key, but with opposite colours in his right hand. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Gee that was lucky, we better get you somewhere safer that Twilight Town, who knows how many nobodies are flying around here" he said, I gave him a confused look, and he smiled then looked sad.

"Sorry this may hurt a bit" he said and without even another second he jumped at me and smacked me hard in the face and then in the stomach with his key. I felt immense pain as I fell to my knees and slowly fell to the ground, the last thing I saw was the mouse taking off his hood and walking towards me, and then everything went dark.


	7. The Truth Shines Through

Chapter 7

I slowly felt my eyes open, I looked around, I seemed to be on some strange bed, it was large and had a red cover and white pillows. I looked around the room and noticed it was very classy, and rather grand. I cold still feel the pain in my head but it was a lot duller.

I spun round when I heard the door opened, and I was surprised to see what looked like a tall duck in a dress and a small crown on her head.

"The king will see you know" she said in polite and warm tone and walked off., I raised and eyebrow and in curiosity I followed her, As I did so I looked around the halls, they were long and white and had a red carpet and white walls, this was some sort of palace. I stopped when the female duck slowly reached two gigantic doors, but she knocked and a smaller one in the giant door appeared and gestured for me too head in. I nodded my head slowly and walked in. This room was enormous! It was pure white with a statue of another duck with blue clothes and a wand at the end, and some strange creature like a dog with a shield on the left. I almost found myself laughing at the statues but then I saw the throne and on it was the same Hooded figure but his hood was down.

"You!" I yelled and withdrew the keyblade and started charging. The figure sighed and raised a hand too stop me.

"Please Soiku there s no need for this" he said in a warm and kind voice. In spite of myself I found myself stopping but I still had the keyblade out.

"How do you know my name!" I yelled, and Mickey gave a soft smile.

"I have known you since you were a baby after all is it not a godfathers duty?" he asked

I raised my eyebrow again, this guy was a broken record.

"Forgive me majesty but you've lost your marbles"

Mickey did something I was not expecting. He laughed. I was now totally as he laughed, not at me, but not with me either.

"I thought you'd say something like that, after living sora and riku so long it was bound to rub off of you" he smiled

"What? Sora? Riku? What the heck are you talking about?" I yelled raising my voice

Mickey raised a hand again and clamed down.

"Sorry, Should not have done that, But tell me Soriku too you what is that weapon" asked Mickey and he pointed too my keyblade.

"Well…ehhh it's a ehhhhhh giant key for hitting people" I said and scratched the back of my head and felt embarrassed; I must have sounded like a complete idiot.

"I guess that's a simpler version" chuckled Mickey and he walked towards me and I found myself smiling.

"Well I should introduce Myself, my name is Mickey Mouse" he smiled and offered a hand, I excepted it and smiled but then stopped

"Wait, You called me Soriku, But My names Austin" I said slowly

Mickey sighed

"Well, actually….its not Austin" he sighed

I gave a confused stare

"You see, you did not come from Dawn city, that was an illusion created by the organisation, just like the memories. They were created too stop you finding your true identity.

"So that's what Mathew meant…" I said, It took a second for it too sink in, and so did denial

"That's rubbish your saying Mathew and the others were fake!" I Yelled

"Oh no they were quiet real, it's the memories, including Mathew and the others were fake." He said

"So what triggered the real memories too come back?" I asked still very afraid.

"A piece of an old memory" said Mickey and he pointed too the necklace, the one form my dram, I held it in my hand as it was still around my neck.#

"So that why I didn't wanna take it off..." I said with a mix of sadness and relief, like my heart had known all along and was just waiting for the right time. Mickey patted my shoulder comfortably, but stopped when he heard a noise.

"Oh No they have found us Soriku ru-"but Mickey was cut off as darkness surrounded the room and the darkness grabbed me like a leech and held me firmly

"MICKEY HELP ME!" I yelled but there was no answer


	8. Meet The Brothers

Hey got a new chapter up, hope you like!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kenai! Kenai!" yelled a panicking Koda as he started running towards his brother who was busy sleeping by a large tree. Kenai yawned loudly showing his sharp teeth, then licking his lips he looked at Koda.

"what's wrong Koda?" he asked

"A hunter! He fell from the sky!" called Koda panicking

"What?" said Kenai now wide awake

"Yeah, he fell from the sky into the water!" panicked Koda, he looked scared beyond belief.

"Koda…this isn't a joke is it?" he asked slowly

"No I'm serious Kenai!" he said, his voice was unusually nervous and Kenai could tell he was being serious.

"show me" he said softly.

Sorkiu groaned loudly and opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, he blinked and what he saw made him freeze, there looking right at him was a small bear cub, his big eyes starting right into his, his nose touching Sorikus, they both blinked and screamed loudly, the bear cub jumped off and started running, Soriku jumped up too but did not follow, he was just glad that it had only been a cub, he shivered, feeling most of his body soaking wet, how did he end up here of all places, he was about too get out when he saw the cub come back, he blinked slowly and then saw a bigger, stronger older bear with him, growling and gave a loud raw standing on two feet.

"Not good" gulped Soriku and the bear charged at him, Soriku swam as fast as he could too the end of the pool and grabbed onto a large rock and pulled himself up, narrowly missing the bears claws but not enough as it cut through his jeans and he winced in pain feeling slight blood trickle down his leg into his shoe.

He slowly panted and knew he had no choice as the bear continued too come closer, he remembered what King Mickey had told him

"use your heart…" he whispered and closed his eyes and in a flash of blue and purple light the keyblade appeared in his hand, but then too his surprise another did as well, slightly darker looking more like sword, he heard the same voice whisper.

"Road Too Dawn…"

He looked at it for a second but the rawr of the bear brought him back too reality and he got into a defense position, he would rather not hurt the bear if he could help it.

"Get him Kenai!" he heard a voice and saw the small bear talk, wait…he heard a bear talk? Unfortunately this caused him too loose focus and he felt the claw connected with his right hand causing the way too dawn too fly out of his hand and into the water, he yelled in pain and glared and got into a fighting position.

"You will pay for that!" he yelled angrily

The Bear stopped, his eyes went wide, and my glare softened and I looked back at him in confusion, but still in my fighting position.

"What did you say..." said the bear…said the bear? The bear said something!

"You…can understand me…" said Soriku slowly and the bear gave a slow nod. Soriku blinked and looked at him.

"Then why are you attacking me?" he asked

"You're a hunter" he said some of his anger returning too his voice.

"What made you say that!" he said angrily

"You're a human!" he said back just as angrily

"Not all humans are hunters!" he shot back causing the bear too blink but glare back.

"Then why do you have a weapon!" he glared

"I don't even know myself, but have you ever seen a hunter fight with two giant keys!" he shot back and the bear finally dropped his angry glare, and Soriku sighed.

"First I get beaten up by a giant mouse! Then I get two giant keys, and now I am arguing with a bear" he groaned and slapped his forehead.

Kenai looked at him with confusion and finally asked

"Who are you?" he asked

"Call me Soriku" he said softly and after a pause of hesitation offered a hand, Kenai looked back and slowly making sure not too cut him, shook it back, it ahd been a long time since he had had a handshake.

"Kenai, and that's my brother Koda" he said looking down at Koda who was buys examine the strange weapon of Sorikus that had fallen, but the minute he touched it, it disappeared in a purple light and returned too Sorikus hand.

"what is that thing, I have never seen anything like it" whispered Kenai

"This?" he asked and looked at the keys and looked back at him

"They call it the Keyblade" he said softly, and Kenai frowned.

"That name….sounds oddly familiar" he said

"Really?" Soriku said softly, he looked surprised and Kenai shrugged.

"I'm not sure from where though..." he said softly.

Soriku was about too says something, when a large fur ball jumped from behind Kenai.

"Hi!" he yelled happily causing Soriku too yell in surprise and loose his footing and he and Koda fell of the edge of the rock, Kenai ran over in fear but held back a laugh when he saw an unamused wet Soriku holding an even wetter Koda who was giggling loudly, Soriku smirked and looked over at a fish that he had squished in his landing and shoved it in Kodas mouth forcing him too be quiet, Kenai laughed loudly at this and shook his head. Soriku was not like the others, Kenai smiled softly watching the two fight playfully. Slowly looking at the sky, it was getting late, he slowly walked down too the river and cleared his throat.

"So Soriku, why exactly are you here?"

Soriku and Koda froze, Soriku had a fish stuch in his mouth and his hair was in kodas mouth, Koda had his nose being sqeezed, and in a head lock, slowly letting of each other, Soriku sighed.

"I don't know, all I remember is darkness, and then I wake up with a certain cub screaming in my face" he said smirking at the end of his sentence

"You screamed louder!" accused Koda

Kenai looked at him wondering where had he come from.

"Wheres your village?" he asked looking at him curiously

"Ehhh I don't live in a village" he said raising an eyebrow and Kenai did so too.

"Well...how did you get here" he asked

"I think we covered that I didn't kno-" started Soriku but heard a loud noise, Koda and Kenai gasped

"Hunters!" he called and before soriku could say anything he felt the back of his jecket being bitten and he was thrown on Kenais back and so was Koda who landed in Sorikus hands.

"You know I have two feet I can run on my own" he yelled but noticed ahead of him was what seemed too be smoke field, gass erupting from the ground, it looked like a death trap, Soriku stared at it for a while as tehy got closer and then said.

"On second thoughts I think I'd rather stay on" he said and clung too Kenai as he they got closer and closer


	9. Destinies Choice

Next chapter is up

Soriku sighed laying against the tree, the moon shone down on them and he sighed happily, you'd never see the moon this beautiful in dawn city, way too much pollution.

Slowly looking over at Koda and Kenai who were sleeping by a large bush, Kenai cuddling Koda like a teddy bear, Soriku couldn't help but smile, slowly getting too his feet he took a walk around and sighed softly. He wondered what he was doing here, looking at his hands and sighed and pushed a hand through his messy hair, he looked at his feet wondering what he was going too do next, Koda had asked him too join them in going too the salmon run, Kenai had been reluctant since he knew how many bears there were, but Koda told him that here wouldn't be too many bears since it was out of season. Soriku asked them if that was the case why they wee going there, they said they needed too talk too someone but would not say anymore then that, Soriku looked back at the sky until he heard a rustling noise, he spun round looking to find the source of the noise, but saw nothing, slowly turning back the way he had been standing, only too find a hooded figure standing in front of him, his eyes went wide and after a seconds pause jumped back and summoned the two keyblades glaring. The hooded figure did nothing for a while then placed a hand under where his chin supposedly was and seemed too be thinking, Soriku didn't understand what he was doing, he also couldn't understand why he had not attack this strange figure, but something was holding him back.

The man sighed and rubbed his skinny arms and looked back at me.

"Why of all times" he asked, his voice sad yet slightly annoyed, he pulled down his hood revealing emerald green eyes, his hair shot all over the place and was red fire, his hair almost had the appearance of it being on fire. Soriku glared at him.

"Make sense before I force some sense out of" he glared and tightened the grip on his weapons. Axel sighed and looked at the weapons.

"Those won't be necessary, I am not here too fight, I am here too warn you" he said, his voice getting sadder with each word he spoke. Soriku blinked but shook his head and glared at him.

"And I am supposed too believe that!" he snapped

"In case you haven't noticed you're the only armed one here" said Axel raising an eyebrow, Soriku paused and looked at his weapons and then the figure and there was a flash of light and the keys disappeared.

"You've got three minutes, spill it" he frowned and folded his arms

"So generous of you" said Axel and rolled his eyes and slowly leaned against the tree. I frowned again, what was this guy playing at? Axel looked at him and after a minutes pause finally said.

"You do realise there is no turning back" he said and blinked,causing my annoyed face too become one of confusion. Axel sighd

"The minute you unlocked the keyblade, was the minute your path was set" he said and looked back at the sky, the stars seemed too shine brightly.

"What's that supposed too mean!" he said with more demand then question in my voice

Axel sighed and looked at him again and finally smirked

"There is two ending too this story, one you find your true memories and reunite with your friends and family and the usual fairytale ending happens and you all live happily ever after" he said with a chuckle and Soriku blinked at him, this guy was totally of the wall.

"and the second?" he finally asked softly

"You fade into darkness, and many die a painful never ending death" said Axel flatly causing him too almost do a double take.

"What!" Soriku yelled in shock and he just chuckled and looked away

"So which is it going too be?" he asked and looked at him, searching for an answer in his eyes. I looked at him and then smirked myself.

"I choose my own destiny" he said and my hand turned into a fist.

Axel nodded smiling and suddenly jumped up seemingly happy and clapped his hands together and grinning widely, causing him too jump back in slight surprise and fear.

"That's the kind of answer I expected from you Soriku" he laughed and looked around, trying too contain himself and threw something softly at me, he caught it and looked at it, it was a…..card?

"I'll be in touch" Soriku heard him say but it seemed distant, Soriku looked up but realised he was gone, he blinked in confusion but sighed softly and walked back looking at the white card, just a blank white card, he sighed and pocketed it and lay against the tree.

"And then Bucky and I went all the way up the mountain and we saw this huggggeeeeee bolder and Bucky dared me too push it so I did and then we saw" rambled Koda, Kenai shook his head smirking at his little brother, he looked at me expecting too see Soriku too be bored out of his mind but was surprised too see me with my hands behind my head, listening with interest in what he was saying, Kenai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kids" he mumbled

We copied his actions and mumbled

"Grown Ups"

Later that day

Soriku had Koda on his shoulders and was now the one rambling and much too Kenai's dismay, found out Soriku was very talkative as well.

"So me and Mathew dared each other that we could hold our breath the longest so we had a competition, but while we were down there Mathew smacked into a rock, so we had too rescue him and while we were doing that Kevin was in his bat and was fishing and he caught Mathew in his net and he thought it was a giant fish so he dragged him on the boat and when he find out it wasn't a fish he dumped Mathew back in the river" laughed Soriku and Koda laughed loudly. Kenai could not help but smile slightly, He had forgotten that not all humans we not evil, he was glad someone had reminded him.

Soriku slowly stopped slightly, he could feel something a faint rumble, it wasn't the ground, there were no volcanoes near by, he slowly placed Koda down and looked back at where they had come from, he saw something in the horizon, his eyes went wide at what he saw, those creatures…the black ones….the heartless…that's what mickey called them.

"Kenai, take Koda and run!" he yelled, Kenai frowned and looked at Soriky

"Why what's wrong?" he asked but soon saw the creatures, he was more confused then shocked, for he had no idea what they were. Soriku pushed him slightly and yelled.

"Get going if they catch you they will swallow your heart!", Kenai's eyes went wide at this and picking Koda by the back in his mouth, but he then stopped and looked at Soriku. He placed Koda down and looked at him "Koda I want you to run as fast as you can too our hidden den, me and Soriku will meet you there" he said, Koda looked down slightly and held his paw up.

"Pinkie swear?" he asked and Kenai smiled at his little brother and slowly gave him a bear version of a pinkie swear.

"Pinkie swear little buddy" he smiled and nudged Koda with his nose and he started running, Kenai ran back too Soriku and before Soriku could say anything he said.

"I'm not letting a kid take these guys alone" he said and looked at Soriku and smirked, Soriku blinked and slowly his lips curled into a smirk as well.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you" he smiled and in a flash of light both keyblade appeared in his hands and he looked at the approaching heartless…

He remember what Axel had said before…

"So which is it going too be?"

Soriku looked down for a second and looked back up determined at the heartless that were only a few meters away, he charged forward keyblades ready for the onslaught as the heartless jumped high in the air, inches from his face.

"This is my story"


	10. The Heart Of A Bear

Everything seemed too slow down, as he sliced through the first heartless, the darkness platting in his face and then disappearing, feeling his heart pounding as he continued too slice through the many different types of heartless, come skinny and quick, some large and powerful, very second he was on his toes, the heartless eyes piercing his soul as they tried too sink there hands into his chest and take what the desired. If it was not for the fact that they were trying too kill him, he would probably have had pity on them. But as he jumped high in the air doing a back flip, and pushing his blades through two heartless's who had been brave or stupid enough too attack in midair, he landed on the ground hard but on his feet, he had no time too think as he pushed the way too dawn in front of him pushing a neo shadow away from him and using the kingdom key sliced right through his body and it vanished without a trace. He desperately wanted too see how Kenai was doing, but he knew if he got distracted it would all be over. Panting harder and harder as more and more surrounded him, he had too find someone way of getting out of here, that's when he heard a loud roar, he looked over his shoulder and his sapphire eyes went wide seeing Kenai fall too the floor, heartless crawling over his body.

"No!" Screamed Soriku, and he shot forwards his two keyblades slashing at any heartless getting in his way.

"Leave him alone!" he cried and was only a few feet away when a heartless dug into Kenai's chest.

"Kenai!" he yelled, and that's when it happened, he felt both bliss and pain as he felt something shoot into his chest, he closed his eyes a bright white light, feeling something inside of him, an inner strength, he felt like he had become more then he could ever dream of, it was a beautiful yet confusing feeling, he opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes go wide, his clothes were completely different, they were now black and brown with strange stylish patterns on them, his shoes now dark brown, his hair was now that of Kenai's fur, his eyes were now brown like Kenai's, he looked down, he still had the way too dawn, but the second one was now a strange colour, brown almost like wood, its handle was like a bears head, it had a strange pole with a pattern of a heart on it, and the tip was that of bears teeth. He looked at it and smiled softly and placed a hand on his heart.

"Kenai...your with me aren't you"" he closed his eyes and opened them and took a deep breath and roared loudly, many heartless who were close by were flown back by what seemed like an invisible force and Soriku grinned.

"Lets Do This Bear Style" he grinned and charged forward, he was not as fast as before but he understood why, Kenai was part of him and was not use too being on two legs, but what he lacked in speed made up for in power. His attacks seemed more like a blur, and each heartless was taken out with one hit regardless of what type they were, he jumped high in the air and threw his two keyblades at the heartless they spun round the heartless slicing any that got in their way and returned too his hands the second he returned too the ground. He smirked and placed the way of dawn on his shoulder and the new keyblade in front of him and charged again.

Soriku lay on the floor, his vision blurry and his head hurt a lot, he groaned and rubbed it softly and looked round.

"Where am I…"he whispered and slowly looked round seeing his clothes were normal again. He gasped and spun round.

"Kenai? Kenai?" he called and felt something on his shoulder and he spun round, and sighed with relief seeing Kenai.

"Hey there…you okay you have been out all night" asked Kenai, concern obvious in his voice. Soriku blinked softly and nodded. He looked down at his hands and then Kenai looked at his own. (Well paws anyway.)

"What happened back there?" Kenai asked looking back at the young child, Soriku didn't answer, for he had no answer too give. Kenai was about too say something else when a familiar voice cut through the silence like a knife through hot butter.

"Hey Soriku! You look horrible! Maybe you need too lie down; then again you've been lying down for the past three hours, maybe you need some salmon!" chatted away Koda and Soriku couldn't help but smile, and neither could Kenai, it seemed that today's confusion was left alone, for now.

Soriku could not understand what was wrong with Kenai, he had been very moody this morning as they walked in the fields, whenever he said anything too Kenai he grunted in response, it was like talking too an anti social dog.

"what's wrong with Kenai" he whispered too Koda who was in his arms, Koda grinned and replied.

"He's not a morning person" he giggled, and then Koda got an idea and whispered it to the human boy who grinned in response and lay Koda down and walked up too Kenai and smirked.

"Hey Kenai I know how too cheer you up" he said grinning goofily and Kenai once again gave a grunt.

"How about a sing song Koda?" said Soriku loudly still looking at Kenai.

Kenai froze at this and his eye twitched

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way!" sung Koda happily_

"Koda not today" glared Kenai but Koda kept singing ignoring the warning glare, so Kenai placed his paw over Kodas mouth and he stopped and Kenai sighed with relief but his eyes went wide when he heard another cheery voice.

"_New friends and new places too see"_

Kenai looked over and saw Soriku was now singing, he ran over too Soriku and covered his mouth but once he had done that Koda continued the song, Kenai was outnumbered and had too suffer too talkative kids singing a song. He growled and kept walking and that's when part 2 of their plan kicked in and Soriku picked up Koda up and walked beside Kenai and changed the lyrics slightly.

"_Tell everybody I'm on my way, and Kenai's a big grumpy fart"_

Once again Kenai's eye twitched and he growled grinning the two continued.

"_With Kenai growling, he seems pretty ticked off, maybe he needs a huggggg" _

"That's it!" yelled Kenai, and started running towards Soriku, who laughed and still holding Koda started running as the oh so annoyed Kenai chased after the laughing kid and cub.


	11. The Ways Of A Bear

Next chapter is up and running!

After what seemed like hours of being chased, Kenai seamed too calm down a lot which was good for Soriku as carrying a cub, and trying too run away from an angry bear was not the easiest of tasks. They lay down by a small lake too take a break Soriku perched up against a rock and looked at the sky, thinking back too what had happened between him and Kenai, very similar thoughts were on Kenai's mind. Koda was as usual too busy having fun in the water too notices the awkwardness between the two. Soriku sighed and slowly pushed himself of the rock and moved closer too the water looking at it, he placed a hand in it and felt the cold, soft current against his skin, he lay sat down and sighed and slowly pulled his hand out of the water and looked at it, what was wrong with him? He didn't even know what was bugging him, was it what Axel had said? Was his fate really set…he sighed again, shaking his head trying too get such thoughts out of his head. He smiled as he saw Koda come running back too the shore with a large fish in his mouth, and continued too stare ahead of him, until he felt a t nudge on the shoulder, he turned round and saw Kenai staring at him, Soriku blinked slowly expecting Kenai too say something but when he didn't, he frowned.

"What's Wrong Kenai?" he asked, Kenai sat down next too him and did not say anything for a while then smiled softly and said.

"Were making great time" he said, seemingly too completely ignore the question of the human boy. Soriku blinked in confusion and then finally nodded.

"Yeah I guess" he said wondering if this conversation was going anywhere, Kenai looked at him and opened his mouth too say something but closed it again and sighed and shook his head and slowly got up and walked off back towards the tree he had been resting underneath, Soriku was totally lost now, what was wrong with Kenai? Why had he been staring at him like that? He looked back at the water, and looked deeply into it, as if at any second it would come alive, and he stayed like that for hours, until he finally fell asleep.

Soriku was very surprised too see Koda quite as a mouse as he sat on Kenai's back, not even a whisper came out of the cubs mouth, Soriku felt very uncomfortable at the moment, they were both hiding something, but what? He tried too shake it off and continued walking, as the day went on, Soriku tried too start conversation, but it was like talking too two brick walls, the most response he had got so far was a nod, Soriku sighed in defeat, and getting slightly annoyed kept walking but a little faster so he was ahead of the group. He wondered why they wouldn't talk too him, did he do something wrong? He could not think of anything that had happened. Not wanting too dwell on it he sighed as they reached a large lake, it was pretty deep, Soriku had never been a fan of water, sighing he slowly walked in, just his luck it was bloody freezing, sighing he slowly started too swim across, trying too ignore his bodies complaints at the temperature.

He slowly made it too the other side, he blinked and noticed he could not see Kenai or Koda, he was worried now, had they gone a different way, had they left him here? He then heard something above which made his eye twitch; Kenai and Koda had gone a different route and were now walking across the river on a log, dry as a bone. Soriku was now fuming inside but mainly out of embarrassment then anger. Kenai and Koda said nothing and kept walking and Soriku unwillingly followed, head hung low feeling like a complete idiot…again.

Soriku was surprised when out of the bloom Kenai spoke

"I am afraid" he said softly and Soriku gave him a confused look and Kenai sighed and looked at him.

"Those creatures, what if they go after Koda?" he asked softly and Soriku finally understood why they had been quiet, he mentally sighed with relief that it wasn't because he had done something wrong, he offered Kenai a smile.

"Well he always has you Kenai, don't worry we beat them once, we can beat them again" he grinned but it left his face when Kenai looked right at him, his face sad and upset.

"Tell me the truth…is the only place that these creatures are appearing, is everywhere else safe?" he asked and that's when it hit me, he knew about other worlds? But how? He brushed it aside for the moment and after a moments pause said.

"The other places that I have been have had these creatures too..." he said, and Kenai's closed his eyes and hug his head, his fears had come true.

"So what's too stop them from taking over other worlds" He asked softly and Soriku was about too answer when he stopped, and he looked at his hands and closed them slightly, an image of the keyblade in his hand appeared in his mind, slowly looking back at Kenai and replied softly.

"Me"

"What?" asked Kenai opening his eyes and looked at Soriku with confusion, who gave a weak smile and replied.

"I guess it's my job, the weapon I carry seems too have a connection with those creatures…those heartless…so I guess its my job" he said softly

"But your just a kid" he said eyes wide with confusion and Soriku smiled weakly

"There's no age limit with this job Kenai" he said softly and looked down sadly. Kenai opened his mouth too answer but paused and looked down and shook his head.

"You can't do this alone" he said softly, I looked up at him and looked away and said with slight bitterness.

"I can do this alone", this caused Kenai too frown slightly, and was about too say something back when Soriku said in a softer voice.

"But I don't want too do it alone…"

Kenai blinked in suspires , and was trying too find the right words too say but nothing would come out, Soriku slowly stood up and walked towards a small cliff and looked at the setting sun and closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts, going through all the memories with Mathew and his friends…how could all not be real...Placing a hand on his chest where his heart was, he squeezed it slightly, almost checking if that was not fake as well.

Falling asleep was a problem for Soriku, it was cold, very cold, he was curled up in a small ball eyes shut tight as he tried too ignore the cold, it was keeping him wide awake and his summer clothes were not helping, he thought he would freeze too death, until he felt something warm wrap round his stomach, it slowly pushed him closer and closer until he felt something warm holding him close like a child did a child did a teddy bear, opening his eyes, he saw Koda next too him and what was holding him was Kenai, against the bears fur sharing his warmth, he suddenly felt relaxed and could no longer feel the cold but just the warmth of the bear, he smiled softly and slowly started closing his eyes and the last thing he heard was before he fell asleep was.

"You don't have too do this alone Soriku"

"Were Here, Were here!" called Koda happily as he raced towards a small hill, what was beyond it, Soirku had no idea, Kenai as just as excited and was running with and Soriku ran after them trying too catch up.

"Come on Soriku hurry up!" laughed Kenai and Soriku grinned and ran up behind the older bear and tackled him, Kenai yelled in surprised and the two rolled down the hill and into the river, Soriku slowly swam too the surface, closely followed by Kenai, Soriku eyes went wide at what he saw, there were Bears everywhere, some young some old, big, small, fat, muscular, slim, girls, boys, you name it! Soriku looked around and saw a beautiful waterfall, some smaller cubs were sliding down it, but soon the happiness ended as all the Bears eyes fixed on Soriku, who suddenly felt very small.

"Hu-Huma-Huma" stammered one of the bears, thankfully Kenai came too the rescue, before there could be an outburst.

"Guys relax, he's not a hunter, he's with us, and he can understand us" said Kenai, Tug who had been busy eating a fish gave Kenai a sceptical look and then glared at Soriku who gulped and laughed nervously and waved.

"Ummm hi" he said nervously, and the bears gasped and stared at him, tugs mouth hung open dropping the fish that he had been happily chewing on and Soriku felt even smaller, suddenly the bears went berserk, they came racing towards Soriku all at once, Soriku thought they were going too attack, but instead they started sniffing him, some laughing, some asking him questions and some just talking about how unbelievable it was. Soriku was glad they were being friendly but having fifteen bears sniff you was kind of strange, he looked slightly over at Kenai who was holding back a laugh.

"Kenai a little help?" called Soriku

"Why you seem too be really popular" he laughed and laughed even harder when Soriku glared at him and called him a jerk. Soriku was about too say something ruder when he felt himself being lifted up in the air and looked down seeing Tug lifting him up.

"Three cheers for the bear boy" he laughed and the bears all cheered, and everytime they did Soriku was thrown into the air (mush too his dislike) and caught again. He was then on the third cheer not caught and was let too fall into the water, rising too the surface, he looked at the laughing tug and pouted slightly causing him too laugh harder.

"I like you kid what's your name?" he asked and Soriku smiled softly, glad that he had been accepted so easily.

"Call me Soriku" he said and Tug laughed loudly

"Well how about we show Soriku how thing work around here?" yelled Tug too the other bears who cheered in response and before he knew what was happening he was being lifed into the air and landed on a bears back which happened too be Kenai's and Koda was on his back too.

"Ehhh Koda what's going on?" he asked and Koda laughed and grinned

"You'll see"

"Hang on tight you two" called Kenai, Soriku gave him a confused look but then his eyes went wide when he saw that they were heading for a waterfall.

"Kenai are you nuts no way am I-AHHHHH" he screamed and clung onto Kenai tight as Koda clung onto Soriku as they left the safety of the water and flew down the edge of the small waterfall.


	12. Growing Up

It was dark now, the sun was setting and all the bears and Soriku were sitting in a circle, Tug tossing the fish in his hand.

"Alright for all those new visitors the rules are as followed, you catch it, you tell it" he chuckled and he threw it towards a female bear, hours passed, the group much bigger then last time Kenai remembered.

"Okay only one more turn before we call it a night" yawned Tug and he clumsy tossed it in the air, everything once again seemed too slow down, a male bear grabbed for it…but it flew away? It was avoiding all the bears claws that tried too jump for it, and softly dropped into Sorikus hand, who was bus looking at the sky and looked down once he felt the wet cold substance in his hands, he blinked and looked up in confusion, Kenai looked both surprised, and confused.

"So…do I tell what I did this year?" he asked softly

"That's right tell us what you did Soriku!" called Koda from on top of Kenai's head, Soriku sighed and slowly placed the fish off of his lap and placed a hand through his hair, note too self, remember too wash hair more frequently.

"Okay well, I lived in a large city…" he said softly, earning a few wows, no bear here had seen a city before, but had heard of them. He swallowed and continued trying too keep his voice even.

"Me and my friends would hang out, it was a simple but pleasant life, no big responsibility, no worries, the life a kid should leave" he sighed softly and closed his eyes remembering the keyblade….a responsibility that would haunt him forever, the weapon of light, was a burden indeed, not a gift. Opening his eyes again he continued.

"But of course, all good things never last…There was a great storm, and darkness filled our city…my friend tried too warn me...now I look back he had tried too warn me for years but I never really took them seriously…" he said softly, all those signs…how could he have been so stupid? Shaking his head he looked at the sky but continued too talk

"That's when I got this" he said softly and held up his two hands and just like always they appeared in a flash of light and the two keys appeared in his hands, the bears gasped and one bear asked.

"What are they…?"

Soriku looked deep into the bears eyes and said sadly

"A Burden of the Light"

As he continued too tell his story, about the city being an illusion, and t6he nobodies and heartless, Kenai saw a new side too Soriku, no longer the happy go lucky clumsy Soriku, but a sad side, a side that had caused him too grow up too fast. The way he told the tale made him seem like a wise man, but he was just a child, forced with reasonability that a full grown man could not handle.

The night drew longer and Soriku lay perched on the rock at the waterfall, the current soft, and the breeze even softer, as the moon watched over Soriku and he watched the starts. This reminded him of what he and Mathew would do when they were younger, they would bet who could count all the stars the fastest. He sighed, he really missed Mathew…where was he…would he ever see him again? What about Olivia…he didn't even know if she made it off the city; he sighed and looked down at his lap, why? Why him? Why did the keyblade choose him? Your too good for your own good Soriku, he grumbled too himself and sighed and stood up and looked at the necklace around his neck….an old memory? But what could it be? And where did he get it...Or did someone give it too him. The second he thought that he felt immense in his head and heard voices in his head

"_Come on Soriku, you gotta keep trying"_

"_Soriku, don't give up, we can find it together!"_

Soriku found himself getting dizzy and took a step back.

"_I promise, I will be back, just stay hidden"_

"_If a star falls, I will hit right back with my sword!_

His vision became blurry and he took another step back, he was seeing double

"_Soriku don't trust him!"_

"_Soriku don't let go!"_

He couldn't see anything and took another step back, but he lost his footing and fell off the waterfall and started slowly falling

"_Soooriikkkuuuuuu"_

And then everything went black.

"No!" screamed Sora, as he jumped up from his bed panting hard, sweat all over his face, he looked around and sighed softly, he was still in the Gummie Ship, in his room, sighing he got up and slowly calmed down…what had he been dreaming about? He couldn't even remember, something about a boy, and darkness and…he couldn't remember, slowly looking over he saw his keyblade, leaning against his wardrobe, still in its kingdom key form, sighing he slowly went into the bathroom, and placed a cold wet cloth on his face, cooling himself off, sighing happily he unlocked his door, and worked down the corridor and opened the furthest door too the right and walked into the main room, Riku was the only one up, it was his turn too fly, Sora grinned and saw Riku had bags under his eyes.

"Nice eyes Riku"

Riku looked over at him and said with half amusement and half annoyance

"Nice pyjamas Sora"

Sora looked down at his teddy bear nightwear and looked back up and said sheepishly

"Touché"

Riku returned too the control panel

"How's Kairi?" asked Sora

(Yep Kairi is not going too be stuck on the island doing nothing AGAIN shes had over a year at doing that)

"Pretty good, she was pretty tired but who can blame her after listening too Donald and Goofy yell at each other all day…well technically Donald did the yelling, Goofy did the standing around being Goofy part" said Riku causing Sora too grin.

"That's our Goofy, he'll never change" he smiled placing his hands behind his head and looking at the stars through the glass, Riku nodded and looked at the stars too.

"Things sure have changed" he said softly

"What do you mean?" asked Sora looking over at his best friend

"Well last year we wanted too build a raft too go too other worlds, now were fighting darkness, using a mysterious weapon and have a duck and a dog with us" he said and Sora could have sworn he saw a small smirk on his lips, but due too the bad lighting it was hard too tell.

"Gee Riku, don't think so hard, you could really hurt yourself" said Sora earning him a hard smack on the head.

"But Seriously Sora, can things ever be the same?" he asked, sounding distant, Sora paused and then looked at the stars again.

"Some things can't" he said softly and Riku seemed too wince at that.

"But…" said Sora softly, and Riku turned his head too his younger friend.

"Something will never change" he said and smiled at Riku, who smiled right, he had never been able too tell Sora, how much it meant too him that his best friend, had stuck by him, even after all that had happened, but being 16 he just called Sora an idiot and playfully punch him, but they both knew, words did not need too be said, as the two best friends watched the stars, they were growing up, but for now they were just kids, and were still together.

Soriku groaned and slowly woke up, he heard a few voices whispering and they seemed too hush when he made a noise, slowly Kenai walked over he looked almost petrified.

"Soriku are you hurt? What happened? How did you fall? Why did you fall? Did someone make you fall?" he said, and seemed too have a hold list of different ways of asking the same thing which was 'what happened'. He groaned and sighed trying too ignore the rambling of Kenai and focusing on last night. He remembered being on the waterfall…then he remember standing up…and then voices…but what happened next? Did he fall? He was snapped out of thought by the call of his name and saw Kenai looking at him and glaring

"You didn't listen too a word I said did you!"

"Sorry, I kinda space out when people say the same thing again and again" he said, it was the truth and Kenai did not seem too like the truth, what was it with grown ups? They always tell you too tell the truth, and when you do, you still get in trouble? He sighed and smiled weakly slowly getting up

"Look I'm sorry, I was just kidding" he said showing his famous goofy grin, but today he was putting it on, but Kenai seemed too buy it and he sighed

"At least your okay" he said with slight relief and Soriku gave a confused look.

"Kenai I hit water that was like three feet, I wasn't exactly in mortal danger"

Kenai looked at him and sighed

"No, but when you didn't try and swim you nearly drowned" he said his voice weak, Sorikus blood went cold. Drown? Why hadn't he tried too swim? He suddenly felt uncomfortable and slowly looked down and mouthed an 'o' sound. Kenai looked back and smiled.

"Come on lets get some fish before Koda takes it all" and he ran off towards the main pool, where other wish were, Soriku sighed and slowly kept walking unaware of what else too do. Koda was already there, chewing on a big large fish, which seemed too be putting up a big fight, but slowly went limp in the young cubs mouth. Soriku looked at the water and slowly felt a nudge on the shoulder and felt something wet on his lap and saw a fish, he looked up again and blinked and looked at Kenai who smiled.

"Eat up, we have a big day ahead of us" he chuckled, Soriku was unsure of what he meant, but slowly looked at the fish, he had never eaten one just dead…he slowly closed his eyes and took a bite out of the flesh and tasted it for the first time.


	13. Let's Share The Dream

After being slightly ill from the non cooked fish, Soriku returned from the bushes, no longer green in the face. He looked left and right, but could see no sight of Kenai and Koda, or any of the bears for that matter.

"Kenai? Koda?" he called out but got now response. He started to feel a bit uneasy but slowly started walking round the Salmon Run until he saw Koda sitting behind a bush, sniffing sadly. Soriku slowly walked up to him and Koda spun round in fear, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey Soriku…" he said softly, his voice was filled with sorrow and Soriku could only feel sad as well, bending down to Koda's level.

"What's wrong Koda? You were all happy this morning, what's changed?"

Koda looked down sadly and a deadly silence fell over the pair until Koda looked up again and said slowly.

"Your going to go away aren't you?"

The question surprised Soriku, and he opened his mouth to reply but could find no words. He paused and you could see in his eyes he was thinking deeply before he replied.

"Yes I will have to eventually, I have to find my friends and stop those creatures…"

Koda looked down, his worst nightmare coming true.

"Then this is good-bye…" replied the cub, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"I never said that Koda, I'll come back and visit you, and besides I'm always here with you, you just have to look here" he replied softly and tapped Koda's chest where his heart was. Koda looked up at Soriku with hopeful eyes.

"Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise" smiled Soriku as he held out his pinkie to Koda, who smiled happily and held out his own as they made a pact.

Slowly Kenai, Koda and Soriku walked down a small pathway, the area had beautiful flowers blooming everywhere, and tall trees. Soriku smiled hands behind his head as he watched the beautiful scenery, hands behind his head, this world was so different to his own. He was snapped back to reality when he saw what appeared to be a village ahead of them. Soriku gave a confused look at Kenai, why would they go to a human's village? But Kenai just smiled and nudged him forward with his nose, and reluctantly Soriku kept walking. As they got closer, he could see some of the villagers cheering loudly and some shook Soriku's hand, who out of confusion and slight fear, grinned nervously and shook them back. Kenai slowly walked up to Soriku and whispered into his ear.

"This is my old village, they were attacked by those creatures you call heartless but they disappeared once you defeated the ones on the mountain top"

"Oh that makes sense…wait! If this was your village that means you were once huma-"

Soriku was cut off when a hand pulled him off, he looked at the figure about to lash out, but was surprised when the figure was smiling and laughing softly and he came to a halt and let go of Soriku.

"Sorry about having to drag you from the crowd, but the char-women wishes to speak with you" he smiled

"Char-what?" asked Soriku, but the man just laughed and pointed to a large hut with a cloth in the front for a door.

"She waits for you, by the way the name is Denahi" he smiled and walked off back towards the local villagers who were busy hugging and petting Kenai. Soriku who was totally freaked out by this walked quickly into the hut.

Sora slowly opened his eyes, as the sun glinted through the window, warming his face. Slowly he pulled himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched before slowly pulling himself out of the bed and pulling his top off his head he quickly changed and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His outfit had not really changed since the defeat of Xemnas. He mindlessly picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and slowly started to brush. He then washed his face, finally waking up properly. Walking out of the bathroom he opened the door to his bedroom and slowly walked out and down the hall, knocking on all the doors as he passed, making sure to wake everyone up, though Sora was a "lazy-bum", Kairi's beauty sleep seemed to take up most of the day.

Slowly opening the main door into the control room he saw Riku was already up, as well as Donald and Goofy, and by the sounds of the shower running, Kairi was getting ready, probably to her dislike. Sora took his seat next to Riku and looked over at him, he seemed to have got some sleep but most likely less then anybody else, Riku always seemed to be determined to show that he was committed to be being on their side, Sora knew it would take a while for him to realise that they trusted him till the end of the world.

Feeling a tap on the shoulder turned round to see Riku pointing to the window, Sora's eyes followed to were he was pointing, he grinned suddenly at what he saw, Twilight Town. He was going to see Hayner and the gang again.

_"Its going to be weird seeing them again…"_ said a voice, it echoed through the ship, and slowly out of his body, Roxas appeared, Sora had gotten used to this by now and found it perfectly natural. While others still jumped and nearly screamed as they saw it.

"Yeah…you okay with us going?" asked Riku, he and Roxas never spoke a lot; it was a bit awkward after Riku had smashed a keyblade in Roxas head and had helped brainwashing him and sending him to a digital Twilight Town.

But Roxas looked over at him and smiled softly before nodding.

_"Yeah, I would regret it if I did not see them again…It's nice to pretend that they are my friends…"_

Sora winced at this, and by the looks of the others, they were feeling just as sad for Roxas as he was.

"Roxas…" said Sora sadly

Roxas turned round and smiled sadly at Sora.

_"It's okay, who knows maybe one day they will remember me…it's a dream isn't it? A dream that I can at least imagine coming true" he_ said softly.

Everyone felt even worse, but Roxas just smiled and slowly disappeared back into Sora. Sora closed his eyes for a second before looking back at the window, Twilight Town getting closer ever second.

"Let's share that dream Roxas…" whispered Sora.


End file.
